


Moominvalley High

by Ghost_dad



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, feels very one sided tho, highschoolers, snukfin is the jelouse type
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_dad/pseuds/Ghost_dad
Summary: Snufkin knew today was the day he'd see Moomintroll and his child like inocents. Something in Snufkin told him to take that inocent troll and run and hide him away. This was the biggest reason he came back every year. More people moved into the valley all the time, prying eyes on Moomintrolls inocent soul. He wouldn't let those eye spoil the troll's good nature, he'd preserve it as long he could.





	Moominvalley High

At Moominvalley high school things where different, since most of the town slept threw the winter school was held in spring and summer and fall and winter was the students' months off. The once very small village grew to a still small but slightly bigger village with a store and a library. This was great for Moominmama since she hated driving to the next town just for milk and bread.  
Although school came back to moomin valley when spring broke threw the clouds and the lady of the cold traveled else where, there was one giant silver lining. Snufkin would come back and park his van near moomin house for the spring. Everyone in the valley wondered why he bothered coming back. Sure they loved his company greatly but he dropped out at the first chance he got so why he came back every school year was strange and unknown.  
Snufkin, however, knew exactly why he came back. The adventure of the valley was to great to give up and the friends he made was to amazing to leave behind, especially Moomintroll. Moomintroll was only a year younger then the mumrik being 16 while he was 17 but Moomintroll looked much younger. Maybe it was how short he was, even Snorkmaiden was taller then him, or maybe it was the Pokémon and cartoon t-shirts he wore until fall where he'd change to a sweater with more cartoons plastered to it.  
Snufkin knew today was the day he'd see Moomintroll and his child like innocents. Something in Snufkin told him to take that innocent troll and run and hide him away. This was the biggest reason he came back every year. More people moved into the valley all the time, prying eyes on Moomintrolls innocent soul. He wouldn't let those eye spoil the troll's good nature, he'd preserve it as long he could.  
As Snukfin pulled into the field near moominhouse he saw new houses and new families. He was scared and excited. Where these new people new friends or new nuisances? Snufkin would find out soon enough. He parked the van near the stream setting everything up so it was open with the curtains acting at a sun shield for who ever sat inside the door. He grabbed his fishing poll and bucket and was about to grab his vape when he heard the wonderful sound he'd hear every year. Moomintroll road his bike down the hill half way before dropping it and running down to Snufkin who ran as well. The taller of the two scooped the troll up when they collided and held him happily.  
Moomintroll laughed before squirming out of his grip. He looked up at Snufkin, he looked the same as last year with his beanie still on and his green hoody, except one thing, he got his eyebrow priced. " Snukin you got a new pricing? That's great I got my ears priced late fall after you left." Snufkin smiled looking at the troll's ears. So they where priced with little pink studs. "Wait? There's no pricings shops here yet." Moomintroll's smile got wider. "Well I priced them myself pf course." Snufkin was surprised and proud. He remembered the time he tried to get Moomintroll to give him a stick and poke that ended with a poke to the figure and some tears. Snufkin was about to let words slip but luckily Little My came barging down the hill yelling. "Hey gaylords!"  
Huh that was new she usally called them wankers or dipshits. Snufkin looked over at Moomintroll who was blushing. "Moomintroll are you ok?" Before the troll could speake Little My said loudly. "Oh snufkin didn't he tell you? He came out as gay right after you left for winter. Its not like i was suprised he always eyes up the new guys who move into town." Snufkin was speachless. Like holy shit did he just get thrown into some dream or something? Moomintroll slapped the back of Little My's head. "I was supossed to tell him My thats very rude!" Snufkin couldn't help but laugh. Both of the shorter two looked at him confused. "Oh my fucking god. Sorry sorry its just i come back and so much changed in such a short time." He gave a big smile and Moomintroll gave one back before laughing too. This was going to be a wonderfully emotional spring Snufkin could tell.


End file.
